Just a Game
by Enis
Summary: The girls get together to celebrate Chiyo's last summer in Japan at her summer house. Tomo and Kagura decide to work together, and use a game of truth or dare to try and hook up with their crushes.


**Authors Note: Ok, so this is my first attempt at writing any sort of fiction, ever. This is just a real simple short story** **with two common parings and one not so common. Rated this T since it contains alcohol consumption, swearing, and some yuri action. I plan on writing more in the future, so reviews would be most welcome. If you like it, tell me why. If you don't like it, again please tell me why. Hope you enjoy. **

* * *

><p><strong>Just a Game<br>**

Tomo stood anxiously in front of a crowded café, bouncing lightly on her feet as she searched the crowd for a familiar face. Several moments later, she found who she was looking for and called out, "hey Kagura!" while waving her hand in the air.

Hearing her name, the athlete turned and smiled at Tomo as she made eye contact. "Hey Tomo," she greeted as she walked up. "So why did you wanna meet here before heading over to Chiyo's house? Any one else comin'?"

"No, no, it's just us. Look, I need your help"

"Oh really," Kagura asked, raising an eyebrow. It wasn't often that Tomo asked for help. "And what would you want my help with?"

Tomo scratched the back of her head nervously, looking from side to side, and tried to come up with the words she was looking for. So, in typical Tomo fashion, she simply blurted out the first thing that came to her mind. "I like Yomi!" she yelled.

"Ok…" Kagura began with a confused look on her face. "I like Yomi too, I don't see what you need-"

"No, I mean I LIKE Yomi," Tomo said, cutting Kagura off.

Kagura gave a Tomo a blank stare for moment before it finally dawned on her as to what the wildcat was getting at. "I KNEW IT!" the athlete shouted. "Sakaki owes me a thousand yen," she said with a wide smile, while slamming a fist into an open palm.

"Wait, WHAT!?" Tomo shrieked.

"Oh come on Tomo, it's been obvious since day one, well, to almost everyone except Yomi…and Sakaki," Kagura stated mater of factly. "So what exactly do you want my help with? And for starters, does Yomi even like girls?"

"I don't know, I mean she's never once mentioned anything about guys…so, maybe? I just need to know how to pick up chicks," Tomo said, her face turning pink.

"What makes you think I know how to do that?" Kagura asked skeptically.

Tomo eyed Kagura with a her typical Cheshire cat grin. "Because you're a lesbo, duh."

Kagura crossed her arms over her chest and put her weight on her back foot, scowling at Tomo. "Do you really need to yell that out in front of a crowded café? And in case you haven't noticed, I've never had a girlfriend, so my skills at," Kagura put her hands up making air quotations, "picking up chicks" aren't as good as I'd like them to be."

"Well you have more experience with any of this then I do. I've never actually told anyone any of this, so you're the first to officially know," the wildcat said in a quiet tone, while looking down at the ground slightly embarrassed.

Knowing exactly the position that Tomo was in, Kagura couldn't help but feel sympathetic to her friend's cause. She often wished that she had someone she could ask for help, or at least talk to about her feelings, but seeing as how the subject was always slightly embarrassing, such help was hard to come by. Putting an arm around her hyperactive friend, Kagura gave her a wide smile. "I'm touched that you feel comfortable tellin' me this Tomo, and I'll do my best to give you a hand."

"You will!? Awesome!" Tomo yelled, jumping up excitedly. "So you'll be my wingman for this weekend then?"

Kagura laughed and slapped Tomo on the back. "Sure I'll be your wingman for the weekend, but under one condition." Kagura paused for a minute while Tomo stared at her expectantly. "You need to be my wingman too," she said with a slight blush.

"Finally decided to try and get into Sakaki's pants eh? Bout time," Tomo stated confidently, poking Kagura in the shoulder repeatedly.

"No, no, not Sakaki," Kagura began, while batting Tomo's hand away. "Not that I wouldn't mind taking her for a spin, but we're just friends and that's it."

"Osaka then?"

"Definitely no," Kagura stated bluntly. "I mean it's not that there's anything wrong with her, she's just not my type…at all"

"Kagura, there's no way I'm going to help you hook up with Chiyo, that's just wrong," Tomo stated with a deadpan look on her face.

"WHAT! NO! Oh ew. Damn Tomo, what the hell is wrong with you," Kagura exclaimed, her face contorting in disgust. "It's Nyamo, you dolt. I could've sworn I told you I liked her."

"Oh yea, I totally forgot…my bad," Tomo said, waving a hand dismissively. "And you say I have problems. That's like me wanting to go out with Yukari," she continued, sticking her tongue out and mimicking a heaving sound.

"I'm gonna to pretend I didn't hear you say that," Kagura said flatly. "So do we have a deal? I'll help you if you help me"

"DEAL!" Tomo shouted, grabbing Kagura's hand and shaking it furiously.

"Awesome, now lets get goin' to Chiyo's house before we're late." Still holding on to Tomo's hand, Kagura began leading the hyperactive girl away from the crowded café towards Chiyo's house.

* * *

><p>Tomo and Kagura managed to arrive at Chiyo's house right on time, and exchanged excited greetings and hugs with the rest of the group. This was going to be Chiyo's last summer in Japan before she moved to the United States to begin college, so the entire group, including Kaorin, Nyamo, and Yukari, had managed to make it out to have one last party at her beach house.<p>

The cars were quickly loaded up, and after a game of rock, paper, scissors to determine which poor souls would ride with Yukari, which ended up being Osaka and Yomi, Tomo of course being the only one to volunteer, the group was finally off. After arriving at Chiyo's summer house, the day went as it usually did, Kagura and Yomi tackled Tomo so Chiyo could unlock the door, a watermelon was smashed at the beach, Kaorin was taking as many pictures of Sakaki as possible, all of which were blocked by Tomo, and as the day came to an end, everyone was now lounging around the living room trying to find ways to keep themselves entertained. It was at this time that Tomo and Kagura had snuck away to the garage to discuss their plans.

"Well I didn't have any luck with Yomi at all today," said Tomo, crossing her arms over chest with a pouting look on her face.

"Yea, that's because you were to busy playing beaver dam for poor Kaorin," Kagura stated bluntly.

"The look on her face every time I jump in the picture is priceless," Tomo said excitedly, making a V for victory on her hand, and earning a small chuckle from Kagura.

"Yea, it is pretty funny, in a sad kind of way," Kagura said with a smile, which faded slightly when she continued. "I didn't have any luck with Nyamo either. We just talked about the same stuff we usually do, sports and school, and I totally chickened out when I tried to ask her about relationships."

"Hhmmmm, looks like we for sure need to work together on this one," Tomo said while tapping a finger on her bottom lip in thought. "But how?"

"Why don't ya just tell em?" Came a voice from behind the two teens, causing Tomo and Kagura to shriek in unison.

"O-Osaka! What are you doing here? How much did you hear?" Kagura stammered out.

"Well, I saw the two a ya sneak in here, so I followed…pretty much heard it all," the Osakan stated as if nothing was out of the ordinary. "Thought ya knew I was here too. And see Kagura, I told ya Tomo wanted to hook with Yomi. Ya need to go get your money form Sakaki."

"I already got it on the drive over here," Kagura began, "and besides, I don't think just telling Yomi or Nyamo how we feel about them is the best idea," Kagura said with a frown, with Tomo nodding in agreement.

"Well, how bout a game of truth or dare. Been some pretty crazy hook ups at my dorm from that game," the spacey girl suggested.

"Yea, but people are usually drunk when they play it, and we don't have any booze," Tomo said while putting forcefully her hands on her hips.

Osaka's reply was to simply point to the back wall of the garage behind Tomo and Kagura. Following the girl's finger, the two caught sight of a large refrigerator sitting against the back wall. Dashing over to the refrigerator, and flinging the door open with spectacular force, Tomo's jaw dropped at the sight before her. The entire fridge was packed full of sake and beer of several varieties. Kagura whistled in surprise when she stepped up next to Tomo, who was still staring at the vast quantity of booze with her mouth hanging open.

"I love you Osaka," Tomo said, as she finally came to her senses.

Osaka laughed, "sorry Tomo, I'm not into eating the hairy clam."

"HEY! I'll have you know that my clam is NOT hairy, at all!" Tomo yelled, while animatedly gesturing to her crotch at the same time.

"Oh, damn it Tomo, TMI…T..M..I," Kagura said with face scrunched in disgust, while Osaka continued to laugh.

"This is perfect!" Tomo began, completely ignoring Kagura. "Lets grab a couple bottles of sake and a case of beer, get everyone to have a few drinks, see if we can get them to play truth or dare, and that should give us the chance to get somewhere with the ladies. We will be victorious!" Tomo finished by bringing a clenched fist down in front of her face.

"Well, what's the worst that could happen?" Kagura said with a shrug. "I can't think of anything better anyways."

"Alright!" Tomo shouted as she jumped up and down excitedly. "Osaka, since this was all your idea, I'm recruiting you to help us in our cause."

"Sure thing, but keep me outa your girl on girl action OK?" Osaka said with a stern look on her face.

"You've got nothing to worry about," Tomo said, clapping Osaka on the back. "Now grab some liquor. It's go time!"

The three girls then reached into the fridge, Tomo and Osaka grabbing a few bottles of sake, Kagura grabbing a case of beer, and made their way out of the garage and into the house. The rest of the girls were all gathered around the dinning room table chatting, when they were interrupted by Tomo.

"Hey look what we found!" The wildcat yelled, startling the girls gathered around the table, as she held up a bottle of sake.

"BOOZE!" Yukari yelled, as she mystically appeared in front of Tomo, snatched the bottle out her outstretched hand, raced to the kitchen to grab a glass, and proceeded to fill it up with the ice cold alcohol.

"Tomo! That's my parents', they use that for parties and special occasions," Chiyo protested.

"Right, and since you're leaving soon, I think this is a special enough occasion to celebrate and have some drinks," Tomo lamented.

"Absolutely not," came the stern voice of Nyamo as she stood up at the table. "You're all to young to be drinking."

Kagura and Tomo both slumped slightly in disappointment, their plan already beginning to fall apart in less than a few minutes. Tomo was about to protest, when Yukari spoke up. "Oh come on Nyamo, they're in college now. You and I were both drinking at their age, lets have some fun."

"But we're their chaperones, it would be irresponsible of us," Minamo said while placing both hands flat on the table, and fixing Yukari with a stern glare.

"Pfft you're to uptight Nyamo!" Yukari waved a dismissive hand in her best friends direction, and continued to speak. "Besides, we're not their teachers any more, we're here as friends. Why not have fun, have a few drinks and make sure they don't do anything too stupid while they're completely shit housed. That way we'd still be responsible."

Nyamo was silent for a few moments as if weighing her options, and for once she couldn't help but agree with Yukari. All eyes in the room were on her, and Tomo was holding out a bottle, lightly shaking it up and down with a broad smile her face. To everyone's surprise, it was Yomi who broke the silence. "Why not? It's something different, and I think it could be fun," the bespectacled girl said.

"Yea," Sakaki quietly agreed, much to everyone's surprise.

Upon hearing Sakaki agreeing to drinking, Kaorin instantly spoke up. "I think so too," she said enthusiastically.

"Come on Nyamo, please?" Pleaded Kagura.

Letting out a small sigh, Nyamo turned to Chiyo, and said, "It's your house Chiyo, do you think your parents would be ok with this?"

The little genius furrowed her brow in thought for a few moments. "I think that as long as we're responsible about it and don't break anything, they would be fine with it," she said with a smile.

"Alright!" Tomo shouted. "Time for some grip and sip!"

"Fine," Nyamo relented, "Lets just make sure we don't over do it OK? Could you hand me a beer please Kagura?"

With Nyamo's approval, drinks were soon passed out amongst the group as everyone gathered around the table. The girls began to slowly nurse their drinks, with an exception to Yukari who had already had several shots and was working on a beer, and Chiyo who was drinking juice, when the room was taken over by an odd moment of silence. It was at this time that Tomo looked around at the rest of group, noting that everyone was at least some what enjoying their drink, and decided that it was now or never to start the second part of the plan. Looking over to Kagura, who was sitting to her immediate left, she caught the athletes attention with a small nod, then addressed the rest of the group.

"Hey! Who wants to play a game!" she shouted, once again causing everyone to jump.

"I do!" Kagura shouted in response.

The rest of the group regarded the two for a moment, and once again it was Yomi who spoke up. "What game do you have in mind?" she asked, skeptically raising an eyebrow.

Tomo pretended to be thinking about it for a moment by tapping a finger on her lower lip, she didn't want to look like she had preplanned the idea, and then said, "how about we play truth or dare?"

Yukari snorted loudly and started laughing. "Hah! Mixing that game with alcohol is asking for trouble. I'm in!" she yelled, already showing signs of being slightly buzzed.

Kaorin glanced over to Sakaki, who she was currently sitting right next to, and smiled deviously. "I'll play too," she said, hoping that Sakaki would also agree to play.

"Sure why not," Yomi said, shrugging slightly.

"Count me in too," Sakaki added quietly with a slight nod, failing to notice Kaorin's excitement.

"Alright! Majority rule! Nyamo, Osaka, Chiyo, you're playing too," Tomo shouted enthusiastically, earning a nod from Osaka and Chiyo.

Nyamo put her palm to her face and sighed. "Alright fine, although I know this'll end up biting me in the ass somehow."

"Alright if we're going to play, then we're going to play it right, so here are the rules," Yukari began. "One, anything goes. Two, you must take one drink at the start of your turn. Three, only two truths in a row and then you have to do a dare, because everyone knows that truth is lame. And finally, number four, if you chicken out, and wont tell the truth or do the dare, then you have to take three shots. Got it?"

"Got it," the group said in unison while Kagura and Tomo glanced at each other smiling. Thanks to Yukari, this had gone way better than either of them could have possibly imagined.

"Good!" Yukari yelled as she pounded the rest of her beer and slammed the empty bottle down on the table. "Lets do this! Everyone take a drink!"

* * *

><p>The game of truth or dare had now gone on for several rounds. Once everyone had gotten used to how the game was played, and had several drinks to work up a decent buzz, they had loosened up and were now fully enjoying themselves. Even Nyamo, who had been skeptical in the beginning, had laughed hysterically after watching Tomo eat a ball of wasabi on a dare from Kagura, and had lightened up since. The group had also changed quite a bit since the start of the first round as well. Both Osaka and Chiyo had gotten tired, and were now fast asleep on the couch. Tomo's nose had been colored black and she had matching whiskers drawn on her cheeks from when Sakaki dared Kaorin to draw on Tomo's face. Yomi, who was now wearing her underwear on her head, thanks to Nyamo, had gotten Kaorin to confess that she had a major crush on Sakaki when Kaorin had decided to choose truth. After Kaorin had stuttered through her entire confession, Sakaki, who had been blushing the whole time, smiled, and without saying a word had slid her chair slightly closer to Kaorin, and the two were now sitting shoulder to shoulder.<p>

So it was when the rest of the group was distracted by a slightly drunk Yukari doing the funky chicken dance with an ice cube in her underwear on a dare from Kagura, that the athlete had decided that now was as good a time as ever to get the plan moving along. Leaning close to Tomo, she whispered into the wildcat's ear. "Look, its worked out well for those two over there," she began, nodding at Sakaki and Kaorin. "I think it might be time for us to give it a shot. You're up next, so give me a something good." Tomo nodded with a wide grin on her face, and gave Kagura a thumbs up. Several minutes later Yukari finished her dance, gave Kagura the middle finger, and plopped back down into her chair.

Tomo picked up her beer and took a quick swig, then shouted, "My turn!" while fixing Kagura with an evil grin. Tomo was quite proud of the dare that she had come up with, and she was really looking forward to seeing the look on both Kagura and Nyamo's faces. "Kagura, what'll it be?" she asked.

"Dare," Kagura replied with a smile.

Tomo could barley contain her excitement as she began to speak. "I dare you…to strip down to your underwear…and give Nyamo a thirty second lap dance." The room went dead quiet as all eyes fell on Kagura. This had by far been the most extreme dare of the night.

"WHAT!?" Nyamo shrieked, shattering the silence. "Tomo you can't be serious?"

"I thought the rules were anything goes," Tomo replied smugly while Kagura stared at her wide eyed and red faced. Whatever she had been expecting Tomo to dare her to do, a lap dance was definitely not on the list. "You can wus out and take your shots if you want Kagura," Tomo chided.

Shaking off the shock, and taking a quick drink, Kagura took a deep breath. "No no, can't wus out," she said, her cheeks turning even redder. Turning to Nyamo, she smiled and began to unbutton her blouse.

Nyamo stared at Kagura with wide eyes, and said in a shaky voice, "K-Kagura you r-really don't need to do this."

"It's cool Nyamo, I think it'll be fun," Kagura replied as calmly as she could. Kagura mentally cursed Tomo for going to the extreme, then cursed herself for thinking that Tomo would do anything BUT extreme. Although this was what she wanted, so she figured she may as well enjoy it as much as possible.

Before Kagura could finish unbuttoning her blouse, she was interrupted by Yukari yelling, "HOLD IT!"

"Awe come on Yukari," Tomo whined.

"I'm not going to stop her, you tard. I'm going to make it more interesting!" Yukari exclaimed as she got up from her chair and bolted into her room. After a few minutes, she came out holding a small CD player, and said, "no lap dance is thirty seconds long. Kagura, you have to go for one whole song, those are the lap dance rules."

"Damn it Yu-"

"Oh can it Nyamo," Yukari interrupted, "you should be excited! Don't think I forgot about all those things you said you'd like to do to your 'favorite' student the last time you were drunk at the bar. And there's no way I'm going to miss out on an opportunity to watch you squirm," Yukari finished with an evil grin. Kagura's cheeks turned an even deeper shade of red, while Nyamo let out a slur of incoherent noise directed at Yukari. The English teacher then hit the play button on the CD player, and the music began to start.

Kaorin spoke up seconds later. "Yukari, is this Hoot by Girls Generation?"

"Damn strait it is," Yukari replied with a wide grin.

"Kpop sucks," Osaka said, still completely fast asleep on the couch.

Yukari glared angrily at the sleeping girl, a small vein popping out on her forehead. "Oh she's going to pay for that," she growled, clenching a fist in front of her face. She then directed her attention back to Kagura. "Now DANCE!" she shouted, shoving a finger in the tanned athletes direction.

Kagura took in a deep breath, walked over to Nyamo, and pulled the woman's chair to face out from the table. As the tempo of the song picked up, she began swaying her hips to the beat as she unbuttoned the last few buttons of her blouse, revealing a dark blue, laced bra. Throwing her shirt on the table, she turned around and began to slowly walk her pants down over her gyrating hips, bending over further and further to give Nyamo a view of her ass and a thong that matched her bra.

Nyamo sat completely frozen and stared at a half naked Kagura, hands gripping the sides of her chair with white knuckles. Kicking her pants to the side, Kagura turned around to face Nyamo, she then straddled her former teacher, placed her hands on the woman's shoulders and began to grind her crotch into Nyamo's lap.

Both Tomo and Kaorin let out a whoop, and began to cheer Kagura on. Yukari had fallen out of chair, and was now rolling on the floor laughing, while both Yomi and Sakaki were blushing brightly, but were still watching the spectacle intently. Gaining courage from Tomo's and Kaorin's cheering, and Yukari's earlier statement, Kagura leaned in close to Nyamo's ear and whispered quietly, "what did you want to do your favorite student?" However before the woman could respond, Kagura slid her chest up Nyamo's and brought her breasts into her face running her hands through Nyamo's hair as she did so. Kagura smiled and bit her lower lip as she felt Nyamo's warm breath in her cleavage. Dropping back down, she once again leaned in and whispered in a seductive voice, "I'm all yours if you want." Nyamo turned to Kagura and looked her in the eyes just as the song ended. Before she could say anything, however, Kagura placed a quick peck on her lips, effectively silencing her.

With a furious blush now covering her cheeks, Kagura quickly dismounted Nyamo, who simply stared at her with her mouth hanging open, and quickly put her clothes back on. She couldn't believe what she had just done, but overall she felt pretty good as Nyamo never actually protested, and she now felt that her chances of achieving her goal might actually be possible. Once dressed, she took her seat next to Tomo, and took a long drink from her beer.

Tomo turned to Kagura and gave her a thumbs up. "That. Was. Totally. HOT!" she exclaimed.

"Yea it was," Kaorin chipped in with Sakaki nodding in agreement.

Yukari wiped a tear of laughter from the corner of eye and began to poor herself a glass of sake. "That was great. You have fun Nyamo?" she asked with an evil grin.

"I…um…uh…that was…" Nyamo stuttered out.

"I'll take that as yes," Yukari chuckled.

"You're up Yomi!" shouted Tomo.

Yomi took a sip of beer and adjusted her glasses. "Well, that's going to be a tough act to follow," she said and began looking around at the girls seated around the table. A wry smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as her gaze fell upon Sakaki. "Sakaki, if I remember right, you've already done two truths in a row. So that means you HAVE to do a dare," she said, her wry smile turning into a mischievous grin. "I dare you…to flash Kaorin."

Kaorin practically choked on her drink, and began coughing violently. A few moments later, she managed to clear her cough, and was only able to stare at Sakaki with wide eyes and a massive blush. Already beginning to feel the effects of her earlier drinks, Sakaki filled up a shot glass, and slammed it back in one quick motion. The group began to suspect that Sakaki was about to be the first to chicken out on a dare, but instead they were surprised, especially Kaorin, when she grabbed the hem of her shirt and the bottom of her bra, and lifted them both up in one motion, giving Kaorin a full view of her massive breasts.

"Good old courage juice, working its magic as usual," Yukari said while rolling her eyes.

Kaorin's jaw dropped and her eyes went even wider. It was a sight she'd always wanted to see, and being able to finally see them was mind blowing. Sakaki, however, always being extremely self conscious of her breasts, quickly covered them back up and crossed her arms over her chest, already wishing she hadn't just done something so embarrassing.

Blinking several times and closing her wide open mouth, all Kaorin could manage to say was, "S-S-So nice."

"Really?" Sakaki asked quietly, earning a vigorous nod from Kaorin. A small smile began to appear on Sakaki's face, her earlier embarrassment dissipating, and she uncrossed her arms and once again scooted her chair closer to Kaorin.

Yukari let out an evil laugh as she grabbed the marker that was sitting in center of the table, and looked to Kaorin. "Ok Ms. Artistic. I'm not giving you a choice on this one, you're doing a dare," she said, twirling the marker between her fingers, and receiving a worried look for Kaorin. "Osaka needs to pay for insulting Kpop, so you're going to march right over there and draw a gigantic cock right across her forehead."

Kaorin smiled, grabbed the marker from Yukari's hand, and marched over to where Osaka was fast asleep on the couch. Both Tomo and Yomi began giggling like idiots, and while the rest of the group was distracted by Kaorin creating a masterpiece on an unsuspecting Osakan's face, Kagura decided to try and be a little more forthcoming about her desires. Reaching out under the table with her foot, she slid it up Nyamo's calf. The older woman jumped slightly, but didn't pull her leg away, and turned to look at Kagura with a small smile and pink cheeks. Returning the smile, Kagura kept rubbing Nyamo's leg with her foot as Kaorin came back to the table.

"Looks like it's my turn now," Kaorin said, as she took a drink and looked to Sakaki. "Sakaki, truth or dare?" she squeaked out.

"Truth," she replied quietly.

"Oh come on! You always pick truth!" protested Tomo, earning a shrug of indifference from Sakaki.

Kaorin thought for a moment, clearly slightly upset that Sakaki hadn't chosen dare, and finally said, "OK, would you…would you e-ever sh-show me your…amazing…breasts again?"

Sakaki smiled, figuring that since everyone had already seen them, and no one seemed to be offended the first time, she grabbed her shirt hem once again and flashed the short haired girl. Kaorin was at a complete loss for words and let out an involuntary squeal of joy and a smile from ear to ear. Kagura let out a cheer as Tomo shouted, "alright Sakaki! Way to redeem yourself!"

Sakaki nodded, took a drink, and looked to Kaorin. "Truth or dare," she asked.

Still stuck in a happy trance, it took Kaorin a few moments to realize that Sakaki had asked her a question. "Huh?"

"Truth or dare," Sakaki repeated.

"Oh, uh…dare," Kaorin replied.

"I dare you…to…" Sakaki paused for a minute, blushing furiously and shaking slightly. "I dare you to flash me," she said in an almost completely silent whisper.

"Re-really?" Kaorin asked, receiving a single nod from Sakaki. "OK!" she shouted as she lifted her shirt to show her small perky breasts.

Sakaki regarded Kaorin with a look that she reserved for cute fuzzy animals, and said surprisingly loudly, "so cute!" earning another squeal of joy from Kaorin.

"Alright you two, enough of the titty show," Yukari scolded after downing another beer, then looking at Nyamo. "Hey gym teacher! Quit eye fucking Kagura, it's your turn!" she said with a slight slur.

Taking her attention away from Kagura, Minamo scowled at Yukari, took a sip of beer, and said, "very well. Yukari, truth or dare?"

"DARE!"

"Take five shots back to back," Nyamo said with an evil smirk.

"Pffft that's nothing," Yukari said waiving a dismissive hand at Nyamo. She quickly filled up five shot glasses, and proceeded to knock them all back with little effort. "HAH! Like a champion! How do you like that shit!"

"I'll like it a whole lot more in a few minutes," Nyamo muttered to herself. "You're up Kagura."

After a large swig of beer, Kagua looked to Tomo with a wide grin. "What'll it be numb nut?"

"Same thing it's been for the whole game," the wildcat replied with her usual confidence.

"I dare you to make out with Yomi for ten seconds," Kagura said, noting the massive smile making its way onto to Tomo's face and the raised eye brows of Yomi. "And you have to use tongue too," she finished.

Tomo rounded on Yomi, starling the taller girl. "You ready for this?" she asked as she stood up from her chair.

Donning a serious look, Yomi pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose. "Very well. Shouldn't be TOO bad," she said flatly while poring herself a shot and slamming it back.

"Ouch, your sarcasm wounds me Yomi," Tomo whined, clutching her heart while moving to straddle Yomi, and taking a seat in her lap.

"Tomo, what are you doing?" Yomi asked, a sight blush tinting her cheeks.

"Getting into a better position of course!" Tomo shouted excitedly, bouncing lightly on Yomi's lap.

"Alright everyone, count down from ten starts when they start, and no holding back you two," Kagura said.

Tomo's excitement instantly turned into nervousness as she leaned in closer to Yomi. Her heart began to race, and just before their lips made contact, she hesitated. This would be her first kiss, and it would be with the one person that she wanted to share it with most. To her surprise, it was Yomi who closed gap, brushing her lips against hers. Tomo inhaled sharply, enjoying the feel of her friends lips as the two pressed into each other, and when Yomi deepened the kiss, Tomo couldn't help but let out a small moan. Bringing one hand around Yomi's waist, and the other to cup her cheek, Tomo completely let go, and let Yomi take control. The whole experience was causing her head to spin and when she felt Yomi's hand slide up her back and rest at the back of her head to bring her closer, the other hand sliding up the outside of her thigh, Tomo once again couldn't help but let out another soft moan.

Tomo's bliss was shattered by a loud, "AHEM," causing Yomi to pull away slowly. Not wanting the moment to end, Tomo fallowed and gave Yomi one last quick peck on lips causing the bespectacled girl's eyes to widen, before quickly turning to the source of the sound, to see Kagura fighting back laughter.

"What's so funny?" Tomo demanded.

"Your ten seconds was up…twenty seconds ago," Kagura replied, beginning to laugh along with the rest of the table.

Tomo looked to Yomi, who's cheeks were as red as a tomato, then back to the rest of the group. "Well, you said not to hold back," Tomo began, sitting up straight in Yomi's lap, and donning an overly confident look on her face. "And when have I ever done anything without enthusiasm?" Tomo then looked to Yomi and gave a small wink as she stood up and made her way back to her chair. "And now it looks like it's my turn isn't it. Hmmm who should I pick," she began. Her train of thought was interrupted by a giggle from across the table as Kaorin had just finished whispering something in Sakaki's ear, both girls were clearly feeling the alcohol. "Oh go get a room you two," Tomo said mockingly.

Both Kaorin and Sakaki looked at each other for a moment, then looked at the rest of girls sitting at the table, then back to each other. Kaorin leaned in again and whispered something in Sakaki's ear, and Sakaki nodded in response. The two then got up from their chairs and ran off to Kaorin's room. The rest of the table just stared down the hall with looks of complete surprise, until Kagura broke the silence. "Ho-lly shit. I would have never expected THAT to happen."

"Yeah me neither," Yomi added.

Waving a dismissive hand in the direction in which Kaorin and Sakaki had taken their exit, Tomo said, "yea yea good for them. Back to the game!" She then fixed Nyamo with a mischievous glare. "Nya-" Tomo was once again interrupted, but this time by a loud thump on the table. "What now?" Tomo asked agitatedly, and looked over to see Yukari lying face down on the table.

Nyamo pointed and started laughing hysterically. "How does it feel to be a champion now?" she asked in a smug tone, earning a long drawn out groan from Yukari. "Hah! Looks like I win this time. Now, I believe you were going to say something Tomo?" Nyamo finished with a surprising aura of confidence.

"Truth or dare!?" Tomo yelled slamming a fist on the table, causing Yukari to groan again.

"With the direction this game has gone, I'm playing it safe and going with a truth this time," the gym teacher replied.

"Oh come on, you don't want to return the favor and give Kagura a lap dance?" Tomo whined.

"I-I'm a terrible dancer," Nyamo began, "and besides, I haven't chosen truth yet."

Her former plan being ruined, Tomo thought for a moment, and quickly came up with an idea that was just as devious as the first. "Yukari mentioned that you'd said you wanted to do some things to your favorite student. What was she talking about?"

Nyamo went slightly pale as she looked from a smug looking Tomo to a red faced Kagura. Before she could say anything, however, Yukari was the one who spoke up. "She said she wanted to fuck her little tanned, star athlete six ways from Sunday," she slurred with her face still pressed flat to the table. "I win" she said a moment a later.

All three girls were now staring at Nyamo with wide eyes as Nyamo worked her mouth trying get some words to come out. "I-I uh," she began considering her words carefully. "Look I was your teacher, and I made sure to keep things professional between us, but on the day that you graduated, Yukari and I went to the bar. I was extremely sad to see you go," Nyamo paused and began looking down at the table. "And after a few drinks, I may have said some things that I may have thought about doing should the chance ever come up now that you're no longer my student," she finished hastily.

"So…so you wanted to hook with me after I graduated?" Kagura asked.

"Well…maybe…look just pretend I didn't say anyth-" Nyamo was cut off as Kagura leapt from her chair and threw her arms around Nyamo, planting a kiss on her cheek. "You're…you're happy about that?" Kagura didn't say anything, and instead continued to kiss Nyamo repeatedly. "Alright, alright, I get the idea," Nyamo giggled, turning to place a quick kiss on Kagura's lips.

"Well, on that happy note, looks like we should call the game quits. Yukari's passed out, Chiyo and Osaka are fast asleep, and I don't even want to imagine what the other two are doing," Yomi stated flatly.

"Yup. Ok. Sounds good. Good night" Kagura said excitedly as she jumped up, grabbed Nyamo's hand, and began leading her down the hall.

Nyamo laughed and turned to Tomo and Yomi. "Night," she said with a smile.

Tomo forcefully crossed her arms over her chest. "Way to ditch your wingman and leave me hanging," she muttered to herself with a pouting look on her face. "So not fair."

"Huh? What's not fair?" Yomi asked.

"Kagura got the girl she wanted, with MY help, and then she leaves me hanging! Shit even Kaorin managed to pull Sakaki! Not fair," Tomo said, to angry to think about the words that were coming from her mouth.

Yomi regarded Tomo for a moment, her typical mischievous smile making its way on to her face. "Awe is some one upset that the one she wanted to hook up with is passed out on the table?" Yomi asked mockingly, nodding toward Yukari.

"WHAT!?" Tomo shrieked. "NO!"

Yomi laughed and smiled at Tomo. "Tomo, I know," she said.

"Know what?" Tomo asked with a scowl.

With a heavy sigh, Yomi rolled her eyes, and said, "you really can be dense. I know how you feel about me you dork. Sakaki told me right before you guys came into the house with the drinks."

"Wait…you…how the hell does SHE know?" Tomo asked, looking confused.

"I don't know, something about some stupid bet she had with Kagura." Yomi shrugged.

"Oh…right…damn Kagura," Tomo said, clenching a fist in front of her face.

"Why didn't you just tell me how you felt?"

"Because I didn't know if you were even into girls for one, and I wasn't sure that you'd even be into me either," Tomo said sullenly, slouching slightly in her chair.

"First off, when have you EVER heard me talk about boys, and second, why do you suppose I put up with your crap for all these years?" Yomi asked.

Tomo looked up at Yomi, a small smile beginning to show on her face as she began to put the pieces together. "Wait…so you…feel the same way?"

"Yes Tomo, I do. What, do you want me to spell it out for you? I thought that kiss back there should have made that pretty clear."

Tomo chuckled saying, "yea, that was pretty awesome wasn't it," earning a blushing nod from Yomi. "HEY! Why didn't you tell ME how you felt?" Tomo asked excitedly.

"Well, I thought that you only thought of me as friend, and to be honest I thought you had a thing for Sakaki…you're always talking about amazing her breasts are," Yomi stated flatly.

"Bah, she's totally not my type," Tomo began, "I mean her tits ARE pretty amazing. Did you see how nice they were when she flashed Kaorin? I wish mine were like hers," Tomo said enviously.

Shaking her head, Yomi gave Tomo a small smile. "I think yours are nicer Tomo," she said leaning in closer to her hyperactive friend.

"Really?"

"Really, really," Yomi said. "Now are you going to kiss me or not?"

Tomo giggled. "What, are you going to take control again?"

"If I have to. Do I have to?" Yomi asked seductively.

Tomo leapt up from her chair, startling Yomi, and grabbed her hand. "You can do what ever you want!" she shouted as she began to lead a smiling Yomi down the hallway towards her room.


End file.
